The purpose of this research study is to determine the effects of female hormones on disease activity and severity in women with systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE). By comparing the lupus flares in those women taking estrogen and progesterone with those women who do not take the hormones over a one-year period, the safety of hormones replacement therapy for women with lupus may be determined.